La vita in un libro
by Ida59
Summary: Un libro per vivere e imparare ad amare.


 **Titolo:** La vita in un libro

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 4/5 maggio 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Pers. originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Pers. Originale

 **Epoca** : post 7° anno HP

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un libro per vivere e imparare ad amare.

 **Parole-pagine:** 750 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il quindicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Severus e i libri". Si è classificata al 2° posto pari merito.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro

Il fuoco ardeva nel camino, illuminando la stanza e riflettendosi nelle iridi nere del mago.

Severus sedeva nella poltrona, il libro aperto sulle ginocchia, le dita sottili che accarezzavano piano quella pagina particolare su cui da giorni si soffermava sempre più spesso, che ogni istante sempre più lo tentava.

I libri erano sempre stati la sua vita, quel libro particolare, poi…

A quel libro doveva la vita: conteneva l'incanto che lo aveva strappato alla morte, ed altri ancora, altrettanto potenti, forse persino più potenti.

Glielo aveva lasciato in dono, insieme alla vita strappata alle spire della morte, con quelle poche parole che mille volte si era ripetuto, sussurrandole a fior di labbra nel silenzio della notte, gli occhi chiusi, i brividi che gli salivano lenti e profondi lungo la schiena.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi lasciando che i ricordi dilagassero.

Aveva sempre amato i libri, fin da bambino, quando aveva imparato a leggere da solo, spinto dal desiderio, dall'impellente bisogno, quasi fisico, di sapere e scoprire ogni cosa. Poi la magia era entrata nel suo mondo, allargando a dismisura la sua fame di conoscenza.

Il primo amore era stato il vecchio libro di Pozioni Avanzate di sua madre, che era presto divenuto il vanto del Principe Mezzosangue, il modo per mettersi in luce con Lily e dar sfogo alla sua intelligenza, all'inventiva, alla voglia di creare e sperimentare. Lì aveva annotato i primi incantesimi, risultato di tentativi infiniti, e i miglioramenti ai procedimenti delle pozioni che avevano fruttato, anche a Lily, il più che meritato Eccezionale in Pozioni.

Il mago alzò lo sguardo fissandolo sull'unico posto vuoto nella libreria che ricopriva tutte le pareti della stanza, dove i libri erano meticolosamente ordinati secondo uno schema preciso.

Il libro era andato perduto, come Potter aveva alla fine ammesso, bruciato dall'Ardemonio nella Stanza delle Necessità, e quel posto sarebbe rimasto vuoto per sempre, lasciando uno spiraglio alle voci del passato.

Col tempo aveva ricoperto di libri tutte le pareti della casa di Spinner's End, cercando di dimenticare l'infanzia trascorsa tra le urla dei genitori, tentando di zittire le voci alterate dai litigi, gli insulti che continuamente gli rimproveravano la sua inaccettabile diversità. Ogni estate, durante i due mesi di chiusura della scuola, nel suo solitario pellegrinaggio si recava in ogni luogo magico in cui valesse la pena di andare, alla ricerca di vecchi testi interessanti, di libri proibiti, di tomi antichi dalle pagine ingiallite, talvolta quasi illeggibili, vergate a mano in arcani linguaggi, e riusciva sempre a tornare con un bottino prezioso che consumava ogni suo guadagno d'insegnante a Hogwarts.

Il mago si alzò riponendo con cura il libro aperto sul tavolino e si avvicinò ad un angolo particolare della libreria: lì c'erano tutti i meravigliosi libri che Albus gli aveva regalato negli anni, approfittando di ogni ricorrenza, inventandola, quando necessario. Con dolcezza sfiorò il dorso dei libri con la punta delle dita, una lenta, struggente carezza, un lampo verde negli occhi e un dolore sordo nel cuore.

Con un amaro sospiro si voltò, tornando verso la poltrona, lo sguardo nero fisso sul lato opposto, quello delle tenebre, dove le fiamme del camino non arrivavano. Là erano i libri che era riuscito a sottrarre a Voldemort, dopo la sua caduta, là aveva strappato all'Oscuro il segreto per volare.

Per quei libri, per quel sapere proibito, per il potere che conferivano, un tempo era caduto nel baratro della perdizione, lacerando la sua anima e macchiandosi le mani di sangue innocente; solo l'amore lo aveva aiutato ad uscire da quell'abisso di tenebre in cui aveva smarrito se stesso.

Ed ora l'amore era là, racchiuso in quel libro, lo stesso che lo aveva trattenuto in vita ed adesso gli prometteva un futuro.

Tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona, sprofondandovi, il libro di nuovo stretto tra le mani, aperto sempre alla stessa pagina, tormento e delizia di un cuore che non osava sperare, che ancora non sapeva se era capace di amare.

Chiuse gli occhi per rivedere l'immagine della strega che gli porgeva il libro e le sue ultime parole, intrise d'amore, gli vorticarono nella mente annullando ogni altro ricordo.

Avrebbe potuto raggiungerla, ma solo se avesse imparato ad amarla… 1

Severus trattenne il fiato e sfiorò con dita tremanti la pagina: il rilievo appena accennato del nome della strega che gli aveva regalato la vita sbocciò sotto la pressione delicata dei suoi polpastrelli e fu il suo cuore a chiamarla, a pronunciare con passione il nome della donna che aveva infine imparato ad amare.

Ed il futuro incominciò.

1 L'ispirazione per questo incantesimo proviene dal capitolo 11 di "In qualunque luogo" della mia beta Kijoka.

3


End file.
